Rogue Squadron: Battle over Yavin *Odd ending*
by Fffff
Summary: Same as Rogue Squadron: Battle over Yavin just with a weird ending.


Rogue Squadron: Battle over Yavin (with odd ending)  
  
By Evil Ben(beeyinee@hotmail.com)  
  
"Contacting Yavin… hello… Yavin base… do you copy?… Yavin base!…" yelled a Rebellion radio controller into a microphone. He listens carefully through the headset hearing nothing, but what sounded like foot steps.  
  
"Imperials… they…!!" the yell coming over the headset from the base was muffles by loud laser fire and a yell. Sweat drops from the controller's head. He blinks, then turns around and says to a standing by officer looking over terminals of rebels looking into computer screens and working. "Commander… you should… come here…"  
  
The radio controller messes with a few dials then turns to the Commander, "Sir, I've got a connection to a Rebellion control tower from Yavin base and… well listen."  
  
The radio controller takes off his head phones and sets them down, then flips a switch. The sound of a TIE fighter roar comes in loudly along with laser blasts identical sounding to Imperial TIE fighters. "Redon, get a video feed from there…" the commander orders.  
  
"Sir, the camera power systems are down, we can't get a feed no matter how hard we try." Redon the video control answers.  
  
"We're gonna have to check this out."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The Rebel hanger is bustling with activity, different sounds of repairs being made. Different sorts of fighter ships, X-Wings, Y-Wings, A-Wings, B- Wings and V-Wings fill the hanger. A few Rebel pilots dressed in their orange attire run from ship to ship. Trent Metalis, Rogue 9. He climbs the ladder, carrying his helmet into the cockpit. He looks around, he pulls his long brown hair back into a ponytail and puts on his helmet tightly as a black R2 unit is lowered into his X-Wing. He flashes his wolf-like grin to Rogue Seven Aesir Kenyon across the way as he is setting up in his X-Wing. Trent grabs the seat belts and pulls them over him. "Finally… this is not a drill, I get to show the Alliance what I am made of." He says to his R2 unit a bit nervous, but stable. The "lid" of the cockpit lowers down on top of him. He gives a glance out into space through the shielded hanger opening.  
  
"Rogue Squadron, we will take off one at a time in this order 'Rogue 2… 4…3…5…Rogue Leader…8…7 and 9' decrease acceleration until all of us are close." Luke Skywalker (Rogue Leader) said over the com-link anxiously. "We will make the jump to light speed when I give the signal. We are also escorting three transports of Rebel soldiers to take out the Storm Troopers in the Yavin base. This is a crucial mission. Inside the Yavin base we have computers with top secret Rebel plans, they must not be discovered… When this mission is over we will rendezvous here… good luck Rogues… let the force be with you."  
  
Trent watches as one by one the X-Wings left the hanger and sped out of the cruiser, Rogue 2… Rouge 3, Rogue 4, Rouge 5, Rogue Leader, Rogue 8 then Rogue 7 left the hanger. Trent took a deep breath and lifted the landing feet as he lifted off the ground. He slowly turned facing the hanger and floated out. Looks ahead seeing the others he accelerated forward. Lining up along Rogue 3 he looked forward. The hyper-drive computers scouted ahead automatically. "Count down… 3… 2… 1… let's go!" said Skywalker over the com- link. Trent began breathing a little harder, then took off a long with the others. They all stopped with no air resistance or recoil right in front of the Yavin moon, Yavin 4. They entered the atmosphere of the moon and lowered down to the base.  
  
Almost right away they were barraged with seven TIE fighters in a V formation firing bright green laser shots at them. Trent and everyone else turns up his deflector shields. Unfortunately Rogue 4 wasn't fast enough and was shot down immediately and fell crashing into the ground with a large explosion. The formation of the X-Wings broke off in different directions and their S-foils raised into battle mode. Trent sped up into the air, and looked back quickly seeing a TIE fighter pull up behind him and fired a few shots, one connects to his lower left engine, the deflector shield softens the blow, but not to perfect security. Trent does a cork screw barrel roll to the lower right while slowing down finding himself behind the TIE fighter. He fires four shots from the laser cannons, three of the shots hit the TIE'S right wing and one into the Cock pit engine. The TIE flings to the left spinning out of control on fire, it soars near the ground then explodes. Trent looks up seeing two sets of green shots coming at him. The R2 unit posts on the screen in front of Trent that there are two TIES on his tail. He swerves back and forth trying to shake these fighters. He pushes thrusts forward, two green shots scrape against his upper right wing. Trent's teeth clinch and his hands tighten on the controls. He pushes forward flying towards the ground, then spins sideways and falls right. Trent hits the break, he sees the two TIES fly forward and the roar of it is loud. Trent fires seven shots from the cannons all, but two miss. The two crash through a TIES cockpit detonating it. He turns up and away from the TIE seeing that the other four have been subdued. He's riding up, and he hears the noise of the TIE firing coming from behind him. Rogue 7 flies at Trent quickly startling him, 7 passes and fires shots crashing right through the TIE. "Thanks… Seven…" Trent says in a malcontent voice.  
  
"Don't mention it." Seven replies.  
  
"Alright were coming up on the base, it is ok for the transports to make the jump." Skywalker says through the com-link to the base.  
  
The X-Wings circle around a few times before the first transport pops out of no where from the hyper drive, moments later the second then the third. "Do these transports have shields?" says Wedge Antillies through the com- link.  
  
"Yes, the shields are tough, but the hull of the transports aren't to armored, TIE lasers would be able to take it down with not to much trouble." replies the Captain Tarson pilot of the transport.  
  
The X-Wings come around the ridge followed by the slow moving transports, they see the base and a battalion of Storm Troopers begin firing. "I got them!" Rogue 3 yells and speeds down.  
  
"Damn it! Wait!!" yells Wedge quickly, but too late. 3 flies down firing lasers taking out three quarters of the Storm Troopers in a quick run. 3 pulls up laughing, but is quickly stopped twenty TIE fighters fly up firing on him, his X-Wing catches fire and spirals and crashes into the ground.  
  
"Split up!" Kenyon, Rogue 7 yells. They all fly out. Wedge flies right in front of Trent followed by two TIE fighters. Trent fires ten shots and turns towards them taking them both out off Wedge's tail.  
  
"Thanks, Nine." Wedge says.  
  
"Yep," Trent answers, and turns around just to see four TIES shoot down Rogue 8. Eight's X-Wing spins out of control luckily into two TIE fighters. Luke comes around and fires 7 shots into the back two TIE fighters of the four that shot Rogue 8 down. The explosion of those TIE engulf the others engulfing them in flames where they collide and explode. The transports come along the ridge into sight, the 12 TIES that are left fly past the Squadron with a roar and begin firing on a single transport.  
  
"Rogue Squadron, we could use a little help!" yells one of the transport pilots. Rogue Squadron flies over there, Keyon takes out two TIES in a single run. Three of the remaining TIES fire on Rogue 2 and shoot him down easy. A yell comes over the com-link followed by an explosion sound as it crashes into the base. Trent follows up catching two of the TIES and detonating them into an explosion. Rogue 6 takes out a TIE fighter quickly the lasers flying through the cock-pit, and flies through the fire unharmed.  
  
"Haha, one down!" Rogue 6 yells, right before a TIE flies up and shoots him down, followed by Wedge Rogue 5 taking out 2 other TIE fighters. Three from each side of Trent fire on him both sides and a fire breaks out on his engine, Trent pushes forward going down towards the ground suddenly, two ties from the front and two from the back collide in a massive explosion. Luke swerves in and takes out the rest of the TIE. Trent's X-Wing falls towards the ground while he pulls back as hard as he can. Sweat drops fall from his head, as he plunges further. A red light flashes and a beeping sound goes off. Trent pulls back as hard as he can with all his weight. The engines begin overheating from the increased stress and air friction. His eyes close tightly and his grip constricts more around the controls. Trent begins to let out a long grunt. The X-Wing nears the ground and those nose begins to rise. Trent risks a fire by turning on the thrusters, but it's all or nothing now. The X-Wing falls about 20 feet from the ground when suddenly it begins to lift into the air slowly. The cockpit quakes as the engines roar. Trent's hands begin to sweat and his thumb slips on the controls launching a proton torpedo into the air and off into the distance.  
  
"What's going on down there Nine?!" Seven shouts.  
  
"I… think… I … might…" Trent begins to say, but stops in surprise of his X- Wing leveling and blasting forward. He gasps and looks around to see Wedge shooting down the last TIE fighter into oblivion. Then over the com-link Trent hears Wedge,  
  
"Who's still with me?"  
  
"Rogue Seven reporting in." Kenyon replies.  
  
"Rogue Five reporting in…" Luke replies next.  
  
"… I'm here." Trent answers, then quickly yells spotting something out of the corner of his eye, "TIE bombers coming from the east!"  
  
"They will try to get the transports!" Luke informs over the com-link, "Do not let them through!"  
  
Trent turns and speeds towards them along with the others. Seven swerves right avoiding some laser fire. "There are about 15 of them… try more tactical maneuvers!" Luke orders.  
  
Trent spirals avoiding laser fire. The X-wings break up going up and down Luke and Wedge fly up and Trent and Aesir go down under. Trent and Aesir pull up and fire on the bombers, they each get one, but the one Aesir shoots down smacks into another one pulling it down. As they fly up they pass Luke and Wedge who are flying downwards, they take out four of the bombers, but Wedge takes a few shots to his wing, and the engine on the lower right turns red for a second, then back to normal. "Watch it Wedge." Luke warns.  
  
Two of the bombers speed a head and one drops two bombs and the other drops another on one of the transports setting it on fire and it drops to the ground, in explosion. Trent speeds after them in anger, while hearing Wedge curse over the com-link. "We cannot afford to lose another one!" Luke yells.  
  
Trent follows one of the bombers who tries to out maneuver him, with barrel rolls and flips, but fails. Trent fires a shots at the TIE bomber. It explodes and crashes into the ground. Out of nowhere another TIE bomber come sup and fires hitting Trent's R2 unit causing a small fire. Feeling the rumble Trent pulls back flipping and coming up behind the TIE and fires shooting it down. As Trent eases up on the control the X-Wing spins, he grabs it again and holds it in place. "My stablizer is gone!"  
  
Trent looks over seeing Wedge colliding into Luke both their ships stay together and crash into trees in one piece. The TIE Bombers retreat off into space.  
  
"Luke… Wedge… please respond!" Trent yells into the com-link getting nothing.  
  
"They… are gone…" Aesir says as the transports land and let out soldiers.  
  
They land their X-Wings and jump out throwing their helmets down running to the crash site. They open a cockpit and dead Luke falls out. They move to the next open it and a dead Wedge falls out. Both the bodies still in condition just with one hard blow to each of their heads. Aesir looks to Trent.  
  
"You know what we got to do… right?" Aesir says in a low voice while taking out a pocket knife and a staple gun.  
  
"Yes… they won't care we die, but Luke and Wedge…" Trent says while picking up Luke's body.  
  
Aesir begins to cut off Luke's skin ever so slowly. After a while he finishes and staples it onto Trent and gives him a magnet to represent the force powers to grab things from far away. Trent cuts up Wedge and staples it to Aesir.  
  
"We will now take the place of Luke and Wedge… lets go now… to Hoth… where we will assume their lives and be them. Yes… we will…" Aesir says while eating Wedge's brain.  
  
"Mmm… Luke's kidney is sooo delicious!" Trent says with his mouth full.  
  
  
  
The End? 


End file.
